


Fealty

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Crack, Established Relationship, Heist, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “拜托了，”黑羽双手合十地说着，“连工藤都同意帮忙了啦——”“那你去找工藤君啊，”白马冷酷地道。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 14





	Fealty

“拜托了，”黑羽双手合十地说着，“连工藤都同意帮忙了啦——”

“那你去找工藤君啊，”白马冷酷地道。

“你有没有觉悟啊，”黑羽直起身，不满地撇嘴，“你知道我只相信你一个人的啦。”

白马：“……”

服部搓着手臂，半是敬佩半是怀疑地说：“这一招居然真的管用啊？” 过了半秒，“那我们算什么，硬贴上来的吗？”

工藤：“呵呵。”

黑羽把蝴蝶结变声器挂在指尖荡来荡去，“就一个电话会议啦——实在推脱不掉——求你啦——”

“哦嚯，双连击！”服部说。

白马深深吸了一口气，伸手点了点他。黑羽狗腿地凑过去，小动物一样趴在侦探的耳边嘀嘀咕咕说了句什么，然后。

“白马那家伙居然会脸红，”服部惊奇地说，“这可真是开眼界了！”

工藤：“……呵呵。”

“还有一点，”白马完全忽略了作为背景的两位侦探同事，“没有人会相信我会为了一个电话会议而错过KID的演出的，你要怎么处理我的不在场动机？”

“这个你就不要担心了，”黑羽站直了身体，眨了眨眼睛。KID的声调。“大侦探。”

原来KID所谓的不用担心就是把他反锁在办公室里然后带着自己的脸招摇过市，白马冷静地想。桌面上只有一台笔记本电脑，一副耳机，一支笔，一叠比电脑还高的文件夹，还有一排易拉罐速溶咖啡，时钟指向六点半，离电话会议开始还有两小时。

[总得给你点时间准备啊——] 黑羽隔着窗户这么说着，还送他了个飞吻，[加油喔侦探桑——]

“已经好久没有这种感觉了啊，”白马捏着笔说。

“哦？”耳机里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，白马不用推理也知道今晚搜查二部又要倒霉了。“什么感觉？”

白马看着面前起码有五百页的文件，很冷静。冷静极了。“上了贼船的感觉。”

一声属于 KID 的轻笑。柜门关上，衣物摩擦，恶作剧完毕的怪盗拍了拍手。

“安心啦，” 这是属于黑羽的得意声调，说到后半句的时候已经变成了白马自己的声音，“有什么不会的就随时问我——”

白马：“呵呵。”

七点零三。

“真的很像啊，“服部敬佩地看着假白马在场内好整以暇的样子，“一点都看不出区别。”

“和那家伙同居了十年，怎么样也学会了吧，”工藤说。

服部看了他一眼。工藤目不斜视地继续道：“你不用想了，我可不会用这种奇怪的口音说话。”

“笨蛋，”服部学着说。

工藤的脸上泛起一阵可疑的红。“滚。”

两位侦探安静地观察了假白马一会儿。

“好生气哪，”服部说。“找不到破绽。”

“那怎么办呢？”工藤轻松地说。

“啊，”名侦探搭档交换了一个熟悉的笑容。“那就创造破绽啊。”

黑羽打了个喷嚏。

“白马君，你还好吧？”一个年轻的小警官说。

“啊，没事，”黑羽说，“只是突然觉得有点——”背后发冷，怪盗在心里说。黑羽用余光看到两位侦探朝他走来，那势在必得的表情再熟悉不过，于是汗毛也竖了起来。

像是准确感觉到他的不安一样，白马的声音恰到好处地从耳机里传来，带着熟悉又恶劣的笑意，

“想我了吗，黑羽君？” 

黑羽不由得又直了直身子。

“哟白马，”服部轻松地打着招呼，“文书写完了吗。”

“服部君，”黑羽礼貌地点头，浑身上下每个毛孔都散发出‘离我远点’的高冷。

“上周的案件真的棘手哪，”服部浑然不觉地说，“还好有你在。”

黑羽优雅傲慢地抬起一条眉毛。

“真没想到天底下还有和你一样计时到小数点后两位的人哪，”服部继续道，“还用这个来做不在场证明——那个一——”

“一——”黑羽盯着服部的口型，“衣知——一悟郎，啊，没错。”

工藤朝着他露出牙齿。

“没想到啊！”服部一拍手，“他翻供了！”

黑羽：“……”

“说他看错了表，没有时间作案，” 服部挠了挠脑袋，“总觉得很不靠谱啊——你还记得他是几点被人发现的吗？”

难得近距离围观令和三侦探的小警官眼里闪出星光：“喔~听说白马君有过目不忘的记忆力，看来是真的！”

黑羽咳嗽了一声，挣扎着说：“KID随时就会出现，现在讲到别的案件未免太分心了……”

工藤和服部用同样的神情挑起眉。黑羽盯着他们：果然相处久了会面部表情会趋同吗？怪盗又神经质地摸了摸自己的脸，自己现在笑起来该不会和那个家伙一样这么可恶吧？

“想什么呢，黑羽君，”白马的语气温柔，字里行间都透露着‘活该’，“不要损害我的形象啊。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤和服部又同时抱着手，用一副挑战的姿势看着他。边上的小警官好奇地探头探脑，黑羽觉得自己已经好久没有这么被人逼到墙角过了。识时务者为俊杰的怪盗手指动了动。

“他在干嘛？”服部说，盯着黑羽不停在腿侧敲打的指节。“喔——”

“摩斯密码，”工藤接口，“SOS。”

“交换，”服部继续解读着，“同意你……什么啊？”

黑羽目不斜视地看着大屏幕，手指继续动作着。

“绝对不睡着？”服部狐疑地念着，“什么意思？”

白马的声音终于从耳机里不紧不慢地传来，“周日晚上六点十七分……”

“……二十七点三一秒，”黑羽跟着重复道，随即气定神闲地整了整领带。半秒钟的停顿，扑克脸完美归位，全无破绽。“但这不应该属于我们担心的事吧，工藤君。” 面前的伪装者分厘不差地挑起眉，“侦探只负责推理，只要动机和物证齐全，犯人后续翻供不应该是警察的职责吗？”

“看来还是从我身上学到很多啊，黑羽君，”白马愉快地说。

黑羽咬着牙和蔼可亲温和无害地笑。

“切，没趣，” 工藤插着口袋，耸着肩说。

“到底什么啊？”服部抓耳挠腮地，“喂工藤——”

“对他们俩来说，”工藤凉凉地说，“这大概叫前戏吧。”

“今天 KID 的表情真的好奇怪啊，”新来不久的小警官说。“这也太藐视警察了吧，笑得这么开心？”

中森警部含着润喉糖摇头，老了，吼不动了，KID的演出就像健身运动一样，名誉意义大于实际意义，唯一的好处是连警局拉练的预算都省了。

“哟，中森警部，”KID 轻松地朝着他打招呼，“感冒了吗？要注意身体哟，毕竟体检报告说你胆固醇太高了，这可不是好事哪。”

“……” 

中森警部用丰富的肢体语言表达着愤慨，KID 做附耳聆听状：“诶，你说我怎么会知道你的体检报告的事情？” KID 眨眨眼，“作为一个魔术师，我关注每一个 VIP 席的观众——”

“爸爸，你的组里肯定又混进内鬼了啦，”一个女性的声音冷静地说。

天不怕地不怕的怪盗猛地直起身。中森青子的身影出现在搜查二科的众人里，十年后的青子每个毛孔都散发着都市白领的干练和自信，于是 KID 的冷汗流了下来。

“喔？”白马饶有兴趣地说，“看来要错过一场有趣的演出啊，真是遗憾哪——”

黑羽果断地把麦克风静音。

“青子小姐，” KID 故作轻松地道，飞速回想着这里的清洁间里有多少可以作为凶器使用的拖把，“好久不见——美丽的小姐真是越发让人不可直视了……” 

青子抱着双手，高跟鞋尖点着地，不屑地说：“这一招从来就没管用过，KID，你还是省省吧。”

中森警部朝自己的女儿比了个大拇指。

服部靠着墙，双手背在脑后，愉悦无比地说：“他在找什么呢？”

“共犯吧，”工藤双手插在口袋里，随意地回答道。“真可惜现场没有啊。”

八点十二分。

“你以为你单方面静音我就不知道场内情况了吗？” 白马闲闲地又翻过一页，边上的手机闪动着工藤发来的图片。“十年前被青子小姐甩着拖把追，十年后被青子小姐指挥着一群扫地机器人追，这可真是与时共进啊，怪盗先生。”

八点半。

搜查二科鸡飞狗跳，KID 在走廊里飞速高难度跑酷，反锁的办公室里桌面上，属于黑羽的手机响了。

白马按下语音通话。

“哟快斗！”知藤随意地招呼着，拉开咖啡罐的声音，“怎么不视频？”

黑羽气喘吁吁的声音瞬间传来：“快点随便找个理由——” 

“因为我现在什么都没穿，”白马淡定地说。

“——也请不要找这么变态的理由，” 黑羽说，“我的形象——”

“诶~”知藤见怪不怪地说，“还真是有快斗你的风格哪~”

“……” 

“对吧？”白马好整以暇地说。“习惯了就好啊。”

八点四十五。

“——明天就会传遍全公司，我可谢谢您了——”

服部看着倒挂在吊灯上，满脸憋得通红的怪盗，敬佩地啧了一声。

“果然还是需要女性出马啊，”关西名侦探没来由地想起了正在驰骋大阪职场见神杀神的青梅竹马。“这么狼狈的 KID 真是少见哪~”

工藤合上手机：“呵呵。”

九点零七。

“所以让毫不相干的我们负责审核这次合同是谁的主意？”白马冷静地问。

“不是你要帮奈良泽那个家伙的吗？”知藤抱怨着，“我就说了我不擅长这些，你非要把我拉下水，说什么‘啊，看看奈良泽那个可怜的家伙吧，再加一天班我们就要在社会头条上见到他了’，我看他醉倒街头被扫进垃圾车还更可能一点——”

“天呐，”黑羽说，“你不会是帮人加班都需要问个动机吧？我——”

中森一家的男女混合高音：“KID—————”

“——再见——”

“烦人哪，”知藤继续嘀嘀咕咕道，“本来还想看 KID 的演出直播的……”

“珍惜生命，远离 KID，”白马果断地说。“第六十七页。”

十点十五。

“感谢加班，感谢晨会，感谢全勤奖，”黑羽气若游丝地说，“谢天谢地青子回家了。”

十点三十六。

东京的晚风温柔地包裹着所有正在加班加点工作的人。中森警部拆开第二包润喉糖，工藤沿着通风口留下的水迹找到怪盗预备出逃的路线。服部在楼梯间拆掉了黑羽布置的第二十六个陷阱。知藤的脑袋撞了几下桌面，拼命地让自己睁开眼睛。白马在台灯下无奈地揉着眉。KID 看着地面上潮水般的粉丝群，缓慢地张开双手。

“Ladies and gentlemen——”

白马站起身，眺望着在大楼另一侧屋顶上随着礼花轰然出现的白影。

“喂喂？” 知藤说，“发生什么了这么热闹？”

“啊，”白马收回视线，“总感觉这个夜晚才刚开始呢。”

十点四十五。

小警官放下望远镜：“KID 今天好反常啊，一直自言自语，一会儿笑一会儿咬牙的，该不是压力太大精神分裂了吧？”

中森警官沙哑着声音指着天际：“肯定是有共犯——不能放过他们——”

工藤面无表情地拍了拍服部的肩。“我的 SAN 值耗光了，我们走吧。”

十一点二十三。

“我困了，”黑羽看着窗台下的人潮，没有感情地说。“你们弄完了吗。”

“一百七十二页和三百零八页，前后数字不符，”白马的声音平稳地传来。“应该是手误。”

“一百七十二，三百零……零……”

“八，”白马耐心地说。“第一段第十一行。”

“啊，也太没有挑战了，” 黑羽抓着头发，“KID 演出比加班结束的还早，是不是太有损士气了~”

“振作点，”白马不为所动地说，“第三段第六条。”

“哇咧，突然这么认真还挺不习惯呢，”知藤抱怨道，易拉罐丢入垃圾桶的声音。揉脸，伸懒腰，头敲桌面，无意义的呻吟声。黑羽十分感同身受，于是和好基友异口同声地说：

“加班真辛苦啊~”

白马：“……”

黑羽哧哧地笑。

“第六条，” 白马重复道。“_Contra proferentem_。这条反而对他们不利，定义应该相反才对。”

“诶——”知藤的声音混着劈哩叭啦的键盘声在耳机里有点不清晰，“快斗你什么时候英文这么好了——”

白马停顿了一下。“拉丁文，”和黑羽卖弄本事时如出一辙的无聊语气。 “下一页。”

“突然变得这么博学真是让我不适应啊，”知藤的声音嘟哝着，“倒是让我想起了一个人——” 背脊往后靠在椅子上的吱呀声，知藤的声调突然兴奋了起来。“哎，你还记得那个叫白马的假洋鬼子吗？”

白马：“……”

知藤：“听说他现在回来在东京开了家事务所，真好啊——不愧是官二代富二代，这都财富自由啦——明明以前一直是那副孔雀开屏一样的中二样——”

忙了一晚上的知藤好容易抓到一个摸鱼的机会，于是十分怀旧，人老话多地嘀嘀咕咕吐槽白马以前这样那样臭屁的事迹，黑羽听着耳机里克制的呼吸声，觉得自己的脸都要笑歪了。

“喔~想我了吗？”黑羽用同样恶劣的语气念道，“侦探桑？”

白马按着笔，控制着自己的语调，“回到第二百六十二页——”

“诶，说起来，”知藤的声音又清晰了一点，好像突然来了兴趣一样，“那时候你还喜欢过白马那小子吧。”

黑羽：“……”

白马按笔的声音停了下来。“喔？”他饶有兴趣地说，然后清了清嗓子。“有吗？”

“啧，这也太不像了——”

“装什么啊，”知藤的声音，“那时候你不是天天白马长白马短的，上课的时候总是盯着他看，以为我们都瞎吗？”

“明天我要把知藤按在马桶里——”

“情人节还做过手工巧克力，胡椒粉夹心的，哈哈哈哈哈哈，最后还是没送出去过吧？”

“他完了，”黑羽面无表情地说。“明天我们案发现场见吧。”

“哎——” 昔日同学今日同事的知藤长长地伸了个懒腰，“当初那小子回英国了，你还失落了好久啊，还记得吗？”

“……”

“我和佐佐木可从没见过你那副失魂落魄的样子，”知藤心不在焉地敲着键盘，“还嘲笑了你好久——啊，真怀念那时候，年轻真好啊——”

白马的笔一下一下地敲击着桌面，清晰的声音像是要直接锤进黑羽的心里。

“有那么久吗？” 白马不经意地说。

短暂的沉默。耳机里知藤还在叽哩哇啦地说着什么，黑羽却觉得全世界都安静了下来。像之前无数个夜晚一样，白马的呼吸和风声交错在一起，黑羽直视着远方沉入黑暗的地平线，眼前浮现出侦探在灯光下侧着头微笑的样子。

“……嘁，”黑羽最终这么说道。“也不要太得意啊。”

十一点四十五。

演出结束，警车队轰轰烈烈地追着远去的滑翔翼鱼贯而出，整幢建筑再次安静下来。

天台上的白马转过头，工藤双手插着口袋站到他的身边。

“你的小情人把你放出来了？” 工藤说。“文件处理完了吗？”

白马举起手，指尖晃荡着一串回形针。“共犯了这么多年，总归也得学点什么啊。”

工藤的表情精彩了一阵，挣扎着说，“喔？”

“‘喔？’”白马重复道，“松懈了啊，黑羽君。工藤起码会评价几句警风败坏东京堪忧之类的。”

黑羽退后了几步，抱着手，挑着眉毛看着他。

“你在楼道口我就发现了，”白马随意地说，十年如一日不需要对方开口就能洞察的默契。“以及我和工藤真的不熟。”

黑羽的眉毛挑得更高了。

白马点了点他的脖侧。“古龙水。”

黑羽的神情动了一下。

“虽然故意站到了下风口，但还是可以闻到呢，”白马说，眼眸里闪着促狭的光。“工藤一般是不会和不熟的人站这么近的。”

黑羽：“……”

“工藤也不会用这么多古龙水，”白马继续说，“这一点你也应该知道。”

“不熟吗？”黑羽嘀咕道。

白马笑着看着他。

“这么拙劣，不像是你的手法啊，黑羽君。”

黑羽没有说话。

“既然不是为了伪装，那么为什么要这么做呢？” 

黑羽耸耸肩。警笛远去了，夜风里只剩下都市的心跳声。白马将手插在大衣口袋里，注视着面前的共犯和爱人。

“唯一会让你露出这个破绽的理由就是，”白马慢慢地说，“你想遮盖自己身上已有的，很容易就会被我认出的，气息啊。” 

短暂的沉默。

二十七岁的怪盗站直了身体，神情逐渐收敛起来，他朝白马所在的方向迈进一步，又一步，视线从来没有离开过白马的脸，每一步都是变化的幻影，每一步都是陌生又熟悉的张扬。一场月光下的私人演出，一个只属于两个人的秘密。十年如一日的奇迹和寻常。

“真是让人感到惊讶的自控力啊，大侦探。” 

KID 站到他的面前，清冷的声调。

“都已经说到这份上了，不挑明吗。”

白马平视着他，被追了一个晚上的怪盗的头发有点乱了，扑克脸却依旧完美，属于 KID 身份的眼神看不出心情，平稳得像风一样。

“我的，”白马简短地说。

“啊，” KID 注视着他，声音像是叹息一样。“我的大侦探。”

古龙水清冽的香味在夜风里飘散，一层熟悉的气息浮现出来。 KID 微微仰起头，一个表示服从的姿势，幼蓝的眼眸却一闪而过熟悉的恶作剧的光。白马的心跳快了起来。月光下的魔术师和平日大呼小叫的黑羽快斗永远像是两个人，这么多年了，白马有些分神地想着，唯一能打乱他的思考的——

KID 裹着手套的指尖滑进白马的西装领口，带着晚风的清凉。“我最忠诚的共犯，” 怪盗这么说着，像是一个私密的笑话，又像是永恒的诺言。“我的——”

Skype 的呼叫声响起来。

白马：“……”

黑羽的手机在白马的口袋里震动着，来电显示：知藤。

“很忙喔？” KID 说。

“副业，”白马冷静地答。“太过忠诚的下场。”

KID 略带揶揄的扑克脸突然就像幻觉一样消失了。黑羽得意地贴了贴他的脸颊，飞快的亲吻像是小动物一样。

“生命不息，工作不止，” 分不清是 KID 还是黑羽的调笑音调，“加班果然很辛苦吧，侦探桑？” 

一袭白影消失在天台边缘，方才的触摸像是幻觉一样融化在夜风里。白马低下头，看到自己的领口不知何时多出了一个蝴蝶结变声器，这次行动目标的宝石险险地搁在上面。

“——只有你啊，” 白马叹息般地说。

耳机里传来风一样的笑声。

次日早上。

“下不为例，”白马把处理完毕的文件拍在他的身上，蝴蝶结扔到工藤手里。“你也一样。”

黑羽的眼睛里闪着满足又骄傲的光，“怎么样，尼桑？这才是共犯的真谛——”

“不要叫我尼桑，”工藤冷静地说。

“为什么他叫你尼桑？”服部怀疑地说。

“原则什么的，底线什么的，——”

白马把文件拿回来再次拍在黑羽脑袋上。

“东京真是要完蛋了，”工藤切着鸡蛋客观地说。

怪盗和共犯交换了一个眼神。

工藤：“你们又笑什么？”

服部：“……呵呵。”

**END**


End file.
